The Adventures of Dragonheart the Dragon
by Dragonheart the dragon
Summary: Dragonheart the Dragon is an 18,000 year old dragon that is on the run from the destiny that she never wanted, soon she meets Sonic and his friends, Eggman soon changes them with his new laser, can they change back or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The Beginning

It was early spring in a lovely forest, the trees were covered in leave buds. The surrounding air was slightly cold, and there was visible dew drops on the green blades of grass. Sitting on a nearby rock was a female white dragon, with beautiful pink eyes, she has a pink heart shapped crest on her chest, she has short pink spikes that start at her head and end at her tail, her large wings have pink flaps boardered by white scales, she has large sharp fans, long sharp black claws, her snout is long and slender, the end of her tail is shapped like a pink diamond, and she is about ten feet tall. She looked tired and troubled about something.

"I hope they don't find me," she said to herself, "I can't believe my own father tried to choose my own destiny."

_Flash back of the other day_

_The white and pink dragon was talking to a three headed black dragon, with dark blue eyes, he has a scar going daigonally across his right eye, he has a v-shapped gray crest on his forehead, his spikes a short, gray, and go from his head to his tail, his large wings have gray flaps boardered by black scales, his snouts are shorter and stouter than the white and pink dragon's, he has long black claws that are sickle shapped, and he is over 20 feet tall._

_"But father I don't won't to be the dragon goddess of love," she said determined to change his mind, "Nor do I want to marry Storm Dragon"_

_"Now Dragonheart," said her father, " It is your destiny."_

_"But-," Dragonheart said but was interrupted._

_"No buts," said her father, "I know you don't like it but you can not deny it."_

_"Father," she asked him, "Did you ever want to be the king of the dragon gods."_

_"Half of me didn't but the other half didn't mind," he answered, "Now go to sleep your ceremony starts tomorrow."_

_Her father left her standing there, so she went to her room. She patiently waited until the other dragons were alseep; then when she was certain that they were sleeping, she opened her bedroom window and flew off into the night. She traveled until she reached the forest; when she finally got to her destination, she glided slowly to the soft ground. Dragonheart curled up next to a nearby stone and fell silently to sleep_

_End of Flash back_

"I better go before they do find me," she said again to herself, "But I will not fly." Stood up from her rock and went north and didn't stop until she was almost to a nearby city. 'I better shape shift, but first I need to buy some clothes. She jogged to a nearby store, people looked at her with fear in their eyes.

She didn't pay any attention to them, she went to some clothes racks and picked a red tanktop, undergardments, a black skirt and a pack of silk panyhose; she then slowly walked over to some shoe racks and chose black boots with pink hearts shapped toes (sort of like Rouge's boots). She then went to the cash register. The clerk was a silver fox, with green eyes, short spikey hair, two white tipped tails, his ears were large and black tipped, he was wearing a green vest with his name tag on the front which says: Barry, black jeans, and black and white shoes. He looked at her a little confused. "Hello miss my I help?," asked Barry the Clerk.

"I am just here to pay for these," said Dragonheart sweetly. 'Good thing a took some money with me before I left,' she thought thankfully. Barry ran the laser over the bar codes of the five things that she wished to purchase. "That would be $48.60," he said to her. Dragonheart gave him $50 dollars because she didn't have any change, she got $1.40 back; she then went into one of the bathrooms. She opened one of the stalls, so that she can shape shift, put the clothes on and leave.

When she finally came out of the stall she now was a white hedgehog, with pink eyes, short quills that are pink and similar to Amy's, her fangs are alot shorter than before, her muzzle is short and slender, she is now 3ft 3in tall, the end of her tail is pink and shapped like a diamond, she is wearing the red tanktop, the black skirt, and the black boots with the pink heart shapped toes that she bought earlier today. She ran out of the store and accidently bumped into the blue hero himself, Sonic.

"Sorry," she said shly.

"Thats alright," said Sonic," What's your name?"

"Dragonheart," she answered, "But you can call me Heart."

"Nice to meet you Heart, I'm Sonic," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," she said shly.

"Do you want to meet my friends?," asked Sonic.

"Um sure," she said. Heart followed Sonic all the way to an ice cream parlor. They walked in and Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting at the counter enjoying the ice cream and soda.

"Hey guys this is Heart," Sonic introduced Dragonheart to his friends.

" Nice to meet you Heart," said Amy, "I'm Amy, these two are Tails and Knuckles."

"Hi," she said a little nervously.

"Would you like some ice cream?," asked Sonic.

"Um sure," she said as she walked up to the counter.

"What would you like?," said a green wolf with green eyes, hair similar to Tails's, his build was similar to Sonic's, and he was wearing green and white shoes.

"I would like to have strawberry ice cream and root beer soda," she answered. After she ate her ice cream and drank her soda, she sat there and relaxed. But then she heard a loud explosion, Sonic stood up quickly.

"What was that?," he asked. But his question was answered when Eggman's Doom Egg was spotted. "Eggman!," he said angrily.

"Hahahahahaha," Eggman cackled evily, "You can't stop me this time Sonic I upgraded my Doom Egg!"

Sonic and his friends ran out of the ice cream parlor, preparing for the fight that was sure to come.

Ch 1 pt 2: Eggman's Modified Doom Egg

"Eggman!," shouted Sonic, "I thought we destroyed your rust bucket!"

"Muwhahahaha!," laughed Eggman, "You're a fool Sonic, you only destroyed a prototyped." Then Eggman started blasting lasers at Sonic and his friends, they jumped quickly out of the way.

Sonic picked himself off the ground very quickly, "Is that the best you can do?" he snickered. Eggman started firing homing rockets at him and his friends, but Knuckles took a nearby garbage can and tossed it one of the rockets as it went near him. The four rockets were chasing after Sonic from both sides, he stopped and when the rockets almost hit him, he quickly jumped out of the way which caused the rockets to crash into each other and exploded.

"Tsk tsk Eggman," sneered Sonic, "And I thought you were done with those toys?"

"CURSE YOU SONIC!," screamed Eggman, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT REMARK!" The base of the Doom Egg opened to reveal four metal legs, which shot out of the base and landed on the ground with a booming thud. Eggman used the legs to kick at Amy, Knuckles, and Tails. He hit Amy, which was easily knoucked out, and Kuckles, he hit a brick was and went right through he slowly stood up but fell to his knees, but missed Tails because he flew out of the way.

Dragonheart, which was still in the ice cream shop, ran out to help Sonic fight Eggman. "Do you need my help?," she asked.

"Yeah that would be grea-," anwered Sonic but had to dodge one of the robotic legs. Dragonheart started throwing fireballs at the Doom Egg, which caused some minor damage.

"Hahahahaha," laughed Eggman, "You think that would stop me."

Heart growled angirly, "Fire Nova!," she shouted and she started conscentrating fire and energy until she had enough energy to do some major damage to the Doom Egg, she then released that energy. The attack destroyed the robot legs.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PEST!," shouted Eggman, "NOW ITS TIME FOR MY FINALLY LASER!" He shot a green laser that hit Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Dragonheart; but what the laser did was unbelieveable, transformed Sonic and Amy into werehogs, Knuckles was transformed into a wereenchidna, and it transformed Tails into a were fox. When they were stunned from the transformation, Eggman opened a cockpit and Metal Sonic came out and put a black collar around their necks and bracelets on their wrists and ankles. The laser, however had no affect on Dragonheart due to her being a dragon.

"WHAT!," screamed Eggman, "BUT HOW, FINE I'LL INCREASE THE INTENSITY IN TILL YOU TRANSFORM." He had to turn the intensity untill it reached 100, she finally transformed transformed into a weredragon; but since she was in hedgehog form she looked like a werehog. But she was not stunned. "Metal Sonic throw the chain net over her," ordered Eggman.

"Yes master," obeyed Metal Sonic as he through a large metal chain with heave metal balls at the end, she tried to dodge it but she tripped, and the chain fell on top of her. Then Metal Sonic put the same collar and bracelets on her. Then the laser started to go haywire and it accidently shot a red fox, with golden color eyes, he has a white crest on his chest that is shapped like fire, his hair is very spikey and long and white, has long black claws, his ears are black tipped, the end of is tail has a white tip that resembles fire, he is wearing black and red shoes. The person transfomed into a werefox, Metal Sonic also put the same collar and bracelets on him too.

"With those things on all of you, you will not be to transform back!," said Eggman wickedly, "And everyone here will be afraid of you!" He then shot tranqualizer darts at all of them, which cause them to pass out.

_An Hour later_

Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Heart (Knuckles and the red fox was still a sleep) woke up they relized that is was almost dark, but they didn't recognize their surroundings, "Where are we?," asked Amy. Sonic noticed a sign that read: Animal Reservation.

"OH NO!," cried Amy a little frightned, "How are we going to leave?"

"I don't know Amy," said Sonic weakly, "But we'll find a way.

"But we are unfamiliar with our environment," pointed out Tails, "We will have to explore a little bit before we escape."

"I agree, but we have to wait until tomorrow," said Heart, "Because it is too dark to see."

"Alright its decided we'll wait until morning," said Sonic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the hedgehog characters, Sega does.**

**This is my first story, so I'm sort of new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Comers

**Second Chapter is up I hope you enjoy.**

Ch 2

The next day everyone went exploring around the enclousure, they eventual split up to cover more ground. Tails, meanwhile, found the entrance to the reservation; but to his dissmay, it was part of an electrical fence. "Maybe I can fly out?," he said to himself, he rapidly started spinning both of his tails, rose in the air quickly. He soared twenty feet into the air until he hit an invisible force field.

He landed with a soft thud, "Damnit looks like we're not leaving here anytime soon." The entrance opened and a young man with blonde hair, green eyes, a muscular build, his nose is long and upturned, he is over 6ft tall, he is wearing a GUN uniform. The officer was carrying three cages, he laid them down gently and opened the cage doors. He walked out of the reservation and pushed a red button which closed the entrance door. Tails jogs over to the cages; the creature in cage one walked slowly out, it resembled Shadow, but it was a werehog and it had the same collar and bracelets. "What the fuck happened to you Tails?," asked the werehog.

"Shadow, I can hardly recognize you," said Tails, "So who's in the other two cages?"

Shadow sighed, "Its Rouge and Cream, we were all blasted by Eggman's laser."

"Same here," said Tails, "Lets get them out of these cages." Together Tails and Shadow got them out of the cramped cages, Rouge and Cream are now more wolf like with the same collars and bracelets on; Tails and Shadow got them to the small clearing.

"Hey Sonic!," Tails shouted, "Can you come here for a minute."

"What is it?," aksed Sonic as he came over, "Shit don't tell me Eggman got you too!"

"Yeah." said Shadow, "He has joined forces with Black Doom."

"BLACK DOOM!" shouted Sonic, "Great now we have to fight two lunatics."

"Hey Rouge and Cream are waking up," said Tails. Rouge and Cream slowly opened their eyes.

"Where are we?," said Cream a little frightned.

"We're in an Animal Reservation," answered Sonic.

"What the fuck!," shouted Rouge in a not too happy tone, "How are we going to get out!"

Then Tails told them what he found out, "You mean we can't get out any other way, well that sucks," said Shadow.

"Hey Sonic were's Amy, Knuckles, Heart, and that red fox?," asked Tails.

"They're still exploring this damn place," answered Sonic, "Well better wait for them." After an hour of waiting, they slowly walked over to the rest of them.

"There's another gate but it leads into another reservation," said Amy.

The red fox walked up to Shadow and shook his hand, "Name's Fireclaw, but you can call me Fire."

"Its Shadow," he said as he introduced himself.

Then Fireclaw turned his attention on Sonic, "Hey Sonic, I did find some blue berries and a nice little stream."

"Thanks now we don't have to worry about food," said Sonic with cheerfulness. So together everyone set out to were the berries and the fresh water was located. When they got there they saw a black werefox, with golden brown eyes, his hair was similar to Tails, he has a dark gray streak inbetween his eyes, his build is similiar to Shadow's, he has tuff of dark gray fur covering his chest, his muzzle is long and slender, he is about 4ft tall, he is wearing white fingerless gloves with gray cuffs and white boots with gray laces, toes, and heels.

"Hi," said the black and gray werefox in a heavy irish accent, "What happened to you guys?" They tell him what happened, "Well that sucks, oh were are my manners I'm Charcoal, you guys arn't the only ones in this jam, would you like to have dinner at my house, my mother is making blue berry pie."

"Yeah that would be nice," said Sonic because he sensed that none of his friends didn't want to sleep on the cold hard ground anymore. They followed Charcoal to a large treehouse and they slowly went up the ladder. When they got there they saw that the Babylonian Rouges were also there but they were know more wolflike and had on those same collars and bracelets.

"Wait here," said Charcoal as he walked into another room. He came back with a white werefox, with brown eyes, her hair was similar to Amy's, she has the same build has Rouge, she is about 4ft 3in tall, she is wearing a pink dress, her ears were pieced with gold earrings, and pink sandals.

"Hello dears," said the white werefox in a motherly way, "I'm Megan, Charcoal's mother."

"Nice to meet you," said Sonic as he introduced himself and all of his friends.

"Charcoal, would you be a dear and get them something to drink?," she said sweetly.

"Yes mamma," said Charcoal as he left to get them something. Megan then led them into the living room, the Babylonian Rogues kept their distance as they sat down on the silver couches.

"Looks like we gotten a nice welcome," whispers Sonic to Tails.

"Yeah I guess so," Tails whispers back. Then Charcoal comes in with cups of tea and some cookies. "Thank you Charcoal," said almost everyone except Shadow of course.

"Mamma will almost be done with the pie so make yourselves feel comfortable," says Charcoal as he left.

Tails let out a comfortable sigh and finished his cup of tea and his cookies.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters, Sega does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up I hope you enjoy!**

Ch 3:

After enjoying cookies and a warm glass of tea, they start to discuss all the events of what happened to them. "There is noway out of here," said Tails as he explained all that he has noticed. Then Megan walked in with the blueberry pie, glass plate, and forks, "Well here you go dears," as she gave everyone pie.

"Thank you," said Dragonheart and Fireclaw, while everyone didn't bother to say anything.

"You're welcome dear ones," said Megan with a smile.

"Ms. Megan," said Cream polietly, "How did you get all this nice things if you are in this reservation?"

"Well dear," said Megan as she explained, "One of the guards sometimes leaves the entrance open."

"Oh," said Cream, "That means we can still get out!"

"So when does he or she leave the gate opened?" asked Tails.

"Usually every Thursday," said Megan, "Which means today at 9:00pm the gate will be left opened until Friday."

"That means we can leave tonight!," said Amy with joy.

"Mamma," said Charcoal, "Can we leave too PLEASE!"

"Yes dear," said Megan, "But we have to wait for Angel and Amber."

"Yes mamma," said Charcoal, "I'll pack our things while I wait for them." He ran off into another room.

"So after we leave where do we go?," asked Rouge.

"Maybe we can go to Tails's workshop so that we can remove these," said Shadow pointing at his collar and bracelets, "Because these things itch like crazy and I can't stand being in this form any longer."

"But Shadow," protested Tails, "I lost my keys to the workshop."

"Well we'll just have to go through the window, Shadow argued back, "And if the windows are locked I will just break them."

"Damit Shadow trying to talk to you is like trying to talk to wall!," said Tails angrily.

Then they heard someone say, "Hey no cussing!," Everyone turned in surprise to notice that a white werefox, with green eyes, long wavy hair that goes past her waist, she has a yellow halo mark on her forehead, her muzzle is short and slender, she has nine tails that are all yellow tipped, her build is similar to Amy's, she is wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes was standing in the doorway, "Name's Angel," the werefox said again, "My friend Amber will be coming up shortly." As soon as she said that a yellow werefox, with amber colored eyes, hair that is short in the back but long in the front, bangs that goes slightly over her right eye, her build is similar to Blaze's, she has nine tails that are white tipped, she has a blue star shapped stone embedded in her forehead, she is wearing a white blouse, blue skirt, and black boots that go past her knees.

"Who are all of you," the yellow werefox asked Sonic and his friends with a slight hint of a command. Sonic introuduced himself and all of his friends while she merely nodded in acknowlegdement. "I see," she said again, "I am Amber, where's Charcoal and Megan?"

Tails tells them that they are planning to leave the reservation, "Well finally," was all Angel would say, "I'm getting sick of this place."

Then after ten minutes of talking, Charcoal and Megan comes in with large bags full of useful things. "Since it is only 3:00pm we still have time to strategize," said Charcoal.

Ch 3 pt 2: 9:00. Ecaspe Time!

As 9:00 approached everyone went to the entrance and quietly waited, then the same guard that left brought Shadow, Cream, and Rouge earlier opened the gate and left some food for the animals in the reservation. But he accidently left the gate opened, so they waited until he was out of sight and raced out the reservation. They ran into Station Square but they had to be extra careful just in case someone notices them; when they got to Tails workshop; the windows were locked so Shadow picked a brick up and throw it at the window, which shatters the glass and one by one everyone crawls in through the window. Tails turns the lights on and searchs for something that can cut throught the collars and bracelets, he finally finds a pair of sissors. He cuts the collars and bracelets off of everyone else, but when he had to cut of his own, "Can someone cut the collar off?" he asked a little afraid of jabbing his neck with the sissors.

"I will," said Sonic. So in a couple of seconds the collar and bracelets were cut away.

"Thanks Sonic," said Tails, "Well I quess we have to stay here tonight."

"Joy," said Wave sarcastically, "So what do we do tommorrow?"

"Find away to reverse this and stop Eggman and Black doom," said Sonic who was right on one thing.

"Well I quess we have alot of planning," said Dragonheart. After what she said, everyone found a place to sleep for the night, prepared for tommorrow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters Sega does!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 is up I hope you enjoy!**

Ch 4

The next day everyone was surprised to be no longer in were-form, everyone was except for Charcoal and his family since they was already use to this. "Now everyone," said Tails as he tried to keep everyones' voices down, so not to bring unwanted attention to the workshop, "We must find a cure for this, because if I am correct we will go back into our were-forms at night."

"So that means we must work fast to defeat Egghead," said Sonic considering what Tails had just said, "The only problem is finding his base."

"True," said Tails, "But he probably has a chaos emerald, and if that is the case all I have to do is track him with my Chaos Emerald Tracker."

"Alright," said Shadow," But we don't know if he has one or not."

"Maybe I can help," said Dragonheart from a nearby corner, "I can sense chaos emeralds withing a 500 mile radius."

"Do you sense anything," asked Fireclaw.

Dragonheart closed her eyes for a couple of minutes before finally answering, "Yes I sense a chaos emerald north of this location."

"Well we must pack some equipment and other useful supplies," said Tails and Wave at the same time, after which they glared at each other for a split second.

"Don't worry I will handle that part," said Sonic thoughtfully. After three hours of collecting things for the adventure ahead of them.

Then Tails and Wave created improved extreme gears and other types of weapontry, after that was tooken care of Sonic looked out the window and saw some of Black Doom's minions, "Hey guys its time to test out those weapons you just created!"

"What are you talking about?," asked Tails with a confused experssion on his small face.

"Some of Black Doom's minions," Sonic quickly answers as he dashes out the door to destroy them.

"Sonic what for us!," Amy squeaked loudly as everyone dashes after him.

Sonic spin dashed into them, while Shadow used chaos control, and Tails and Wave shot laser beams from the new weapons they have created. Which easily destroyed them, "They were robots," said Tails as he took a closer look at Black Doom's minions, "That's strange, Black Doom must want to use his hinchmen only when needed, so Eggman must have created these robots to keep the numbers of Black Doom's army up."

"So Eggman has an army of both Black Doom hinchmen and robots that looks like them, but can be easily destroyed," said Sonic more to himself than to anyone else, "This is a problem,"

"I agree," said Tails, "I think that is why Eggman wanted to turn us into those damn forms, so he can easily get his plan into action without us screwing it up like we always do."

_'I did they fight these guys before?,'_ thought Dragonheart; then she finally said, "I hope this want be any trouble accomplishing."

"That is what we all hope," says Sonic thoughtfully.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters Sega does!**


End file.
